


入冬的清晨

by sudi829



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2, ゼノブレイド 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※现paro。※自娱自乐，充满了私人解读。





	入冬的清晨

就在思绪之初，他能够清清楚楚地感受到将一床被子压在身上时那种柔软舒适的分量。

而仿佛正是从这重柔软的包裹中升腾而起、或者说成是孕育而出，那一缕将要苏醒过来的意识也很是轻盈——轻盈却又颇为朦胧，他便是在这番意识的操控下反射性地挪了挪自己的四肢，顺便也就此确认过了自己并没有患上任何的头疼脑热……

看来眼下的自己，只是单纯地陷入在一种半梦半醒的间隙里了。

随即，在他开始往明晰处过度的思绪里是理所当然地生出了一丝揣测，并且从这揣测之中又生出了一阵切实具有的平和：如今，梦境和现实都与己相隔着正好的距离；而自己则站在睡梦与清醒的中间点上，打从心底地感受到了某一种在其他时候绝不曾有过的莫大的安稳——

但一如半梦半醒的状态向来只能存在于转瞬之间，故而能够由此扬起的安稳便也只是须臾的了。

恰是在拢着臂弯地一次翻身过后，就超脱在自身的情愿与否之外，他又于逐渐明阔清晰之思绪的带领下，渐渐地想了起来：

——无事可做……

便是只需这仅此一个的关键字眼，已足够躺在床上的他回忆起另一个被名为“空窗期”的事实。

而到了后一个瞬间，仿佛梦境骤然褪去、现实骤然拉近，蓦然涌入头脑中的回忆换来了思绪上一次彻底的明醒。

可如此程度的明醒也自然无法改变经由“空窗期”造就出来的紧箍在创作上的瓶颈。

能记起来的就只有乏味的设想、无趣的主题，以及找不到话语可以描述的意识朦胧的本因；他感到留存在心底的担忧正是因此而起，而且正是在这阵如潮汐般起伏不定的担忧里，原先乐意于短暂逗留在错觉之中的安稳已被轻而易举地打破了——

映入眼里的天花板和暗着的日光灯，仍旧渴睡的眼睛所看见的模糊也仿佛是在嘲笑这份浑浑噩噩。

无能为力，也不知如何是好。

徒劳地再次扫看着这一间房间的四角，好不容易辨别出了眼前一切现实轮廓的他便是顺着映入房间里的昏暗亮度颓败地考虑到：不如干脆翻身再睡上一觉……

困乏的错觉于此拢了上来。只是再不会有别人比作出了这一选择的他更为明白，自己绝非是全然地甘心困身于这一逃避般的选择的。

或者说，那大抵正是由不甘心所带来的下意识里的挣扎和选择，得以让他在这恰到好处的一刻里，听见了从房间的窗外传来的动静。

所以只需要一秒。

便是到了下一秒，那些虚假的且何时都可以寻找回来的困乏被暂且地放下了。

他就像想要抓住些什么一样地循声起来，任凭突然脱离了被褥包围的皮肤因接触到外界比预想中要冷的空气而瑟缩了一下，随后在这一个从时节和体感上都已然来临的冬天早晨里，随便地披上了一件搭在椅背上的外衣站到了房间的窗边，继而伸手拉开了原本半拢的窗帘向外看去。

那映入眼帘的，正是一个立于漫长冬季开端里的、笼罩着一层薄雾的清晨。

如今的他便是在这一的确降临下来的清晨里，站在了房间内面朝向院子开着窗户边。而一束发亮的晨光正徐徐地落在这一侧的院子内。

视野里无疑是变得比躺在被褥上辗转反侧时要明朗上了许多。

这就使得他能够清楚地看见为这一片浅色的晨光所笼罩着的那一名多半起床已经有了一段时间的同居人，并且操纵着这一阵落入自己视野里的晨光，为在院子里给花草浇水的对方的模样和这一整个场景，都勾勒上一层淡薄却真切地发着光的轮廓。

于此一来，尽管身在房间里的旁观者单是通过一扇打开的窗户也能感受到当日里晨间空气的湿冷，可为他所眼见到的仅身着一件毛衣在外的对方却只是十分平常地做着一件除却下雨天外每天都要做的事情。而对方手脚上有条不紊的动作又的确是在吸引了他眼中视线的同时，也让他忍不住要在此开口……

“外头不冷吗？”

虽说最先鼓动喉结出声的是身在屋内的这一边，但一旦开始和窗外的同居人说起了话来，那就反倒是发声的人先一步地有些后悔了起来。

无疑这后悔是源于他不能肯定到底该不该把日渐放空的自我思绪，更为进一步地加以置身于琐碎的现实之中，而由此从本就陷入干涸的心灵世界里脱身。

只是另一番后起的回应声时至此刻是已然从转过了身的对方口中轻缓地传来。

“你醒了？”

便是呈现在他的眼前，最先惹人注意的是从两侧毛衣的袖口中各自露出一小截的手腕。而这属于观察者的视线紧接着又从手腕移动到了双手，最后停留在了双手上的手指握紧着洒水壶时展现出的弧度和稍稍收紧的力度上——正是对方应声转过身来的这一副模样，让人不免要打从心底地给出这样一番评价：哪怕看来很是平常，可着实是一幅不错的画面。

然而却就是仔细地看着自花草中转移注意力朝向了自己的对方，并没有回答从对方口中道出的那声招呼，他只是又以不高的音量重复了一遍那一个由自己提出的问题：

“不冷吗？”

这当然是没有意义的坚持。甚至没有意义的连他自己也要嫌弃此二度重申一个无关紧要之询问的做法实在是太过于执拗了，执拗得接近于孩子气。

出于意识到相对秉持着公正的自我评价，还没有在偏颇的思绪中丧失于自身的头脑。所以他可以认清话题至此还能够继续往下进展，恐怕全得归功于对方似乎并没有太过在意于这一分从一大早起就让发问人显出了一股碌碌无为的执拗，并且在他所竭力要予以坚持的执拗下，点头还以了一声回答。

“天气预报说今天的天气不错，穿成这样就很好。而且等一会儿太阳升起来了，气温也还会回升。”

坦白说来，本来只寄期望于至多会从对方口中听见“冷”或“不冷”的两个答案中之一的他，是从没想过竟会获得这样一种面面俱到的回答的——因此，就犹如表露出的孩子气被一声极为温柔的呵斥所责备，他抬起手来挠了挠脑后的头发，之后就仿佛是想要掩饰翻涌在心头的少许愧疚一般地主动将话题延续了下去。

“……——你还是一样起得很早。”

比刚才的好些，但依然充斥着一股无法忽视的生硬。正是这一即刻回荡在思绪中的自我评价，使他在一阵吹起的晨风中将双手插在了自己的两胁下。

虽然加以了努力，可仍旧无法除去语气中留存的生硬，就像敞开窗户前便已率先看见的那一层蒙在窗玻璃上的冷霜。有些不知如何是好的他难免在此刻很缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。而待到再撑起眼皮时，那一道为他定睛所凝视的身影也同样没有轻易地就给出点头或摇头的反应。

“只是睡得也早而已。”

倒不是身为同在一个屋檐下相处的其中一人，竟当真会连另一名同居人的起居时间都缺乏最基础的把握，他认为这会儿的对方也只是顺着一个无关紧要的说法随口提醒自己一下罢了。

于是，他感到又另有少许的局促不安趁着这喘一口气的瞬间浮现上了情绪的水面，使本就贴在身体两侧的手臂又越发地夹紧了些，让插在两胁下的双手更加紧贴住了上衣的面料。

“我打扰到你浇花了？”

“没有那种事，我已经都洒过一些水了。”

似乎是为了表明此前停下手上的动作对于自身来说的确是无关紧要的，从院子里传来的回答变得简短又平静。而自认此刻也依旧是在有意掩饰着的自己与对方于心境上存有的差距，边试图照旧掩盖住一种存在于思绪上的无力，边短促地吸了一口气，他略微地抬高了下一句询问的音量：

“院子里的植物差不多都开始越冬了吧？”

而这一次，对方亦跟着点了点头。

“气温降低后就已经减了不少的给水量。但我想从明天起就该停止浇水到明年开春了。”

——果然是这样。虽然只是基于一种临时的起意而来到窗边向外张望了一番同居人的身影，但没能料想到这幅捧着洒水壶的寻常情景却是短期内可以见到的最后一次……

无法抑制地微微低下了头，他不禁在心底发出了不知是惆怅还是意料之中的叹息：入冬就收敛起所有的枝叶和花芽，只一门心思地陷入休眠状态——……植物就是这样的。

随即，等到情非得已地如此思考了足有数秒之久才终得以打住的思绪无声地从自己的头脑中离去；又在一次不情愿地表露出来的皱眉之间，他抬起的视线总算重新看向了身在院子里的同居人。

可又恰是在这一次再起的观望中，面朝向窗外的他却发现了本是显得不急不缓的对方于此时也从脸上露出了稍有考虑的神色，并朝向自己连连眨了几下眼睛。

而后，一番轻缓的话音也再次传进了房间里。

“既然你也醒了，那就商量一下再决定吧。”

他看见提议者在道出的话音后眨动着眼睛、定睛看着自己，仿佛是将要有什么重大的事项将要由此发表似的……

只不过一切处在现实之中的事态，归根结底都终究是往理所当然的方向进展的。

就在以晨光和自家的院子作为背景的一幕情景之下，为同居人所看似郑重地提出的问题，其意义当然是没有倾听者预想中的那样重大，并且倾听者本人也是在话音落下的后一瞬间，便立刻意识到了谈及的是早饭的话题。

“——面包和米饭，想吃哪一个？”

而他就在这一句语罢的询问下，自嘲于自身神经质地低叹了口气。

早饭的吃法，这自然不是什么大不了的事。然而谈及在这片屋檐下一日三餐中的第一餐，那向来是由更乐意于下厨的对方负责。故而那名同居人在早饭的菜单上询问自己的意见，这虽说不是从未有过的情况，但总归也并不太常听见。

“我决定吗？”

从应答者的口中道出了小声的反问。尽管有难得思考一次的新奇感隐隐作用于头脑，但不知道为什么，他却觉得反而比起平日里要更加地没胃口。也许是天气的确是冷了。

“我……”

我哪个都好……——须得承认，他本来的确是想要做出这样无所谓的回答。可临到说出口之际，看着对方那张等待答复的面影，他却不由得吞下了原先的后半声话语，让自己临场另改了口。

“——我想吃点热的，能随便做点带汤的吗？”

“那当然是没有问题。”

那仿佛视自己的意见为一项重要参考般地迅速答应了下来的对方，至此又稍微将话音停顿了片刻。

“……不过吃完早饭后，我就差不多得准备出门了。”

“这么早？”

缘于记得此前曾听对方提及过，今天的工作应该从下午才会开始、过了中午再离家也不打紧；在一瞬间短促的愕然里，他判断或许是自己记错了……

可到底是不是自己记错了也并没有什么太大的关系。

本来对于同居人合理的日程安排，他也从来没有打算插手干涉的意思……只不过——只不过恰是在这一眼前的现实和自己以为的事实有些出入、因此变得略显出人意料的情况下，他才突然意识到这个手上的工作大体都是在房间里完成的自己，也许也是一个会注意到家里有没有人在时，存在于气氛上的略有不同的人。

“——抱歉，昨晚接完电话后忘记告诉你了。是圣歌队排演的事。答应了熟人去附近的教堂帮把手。”

边从思绪之中分出神来听着，他边看见把话说到了这里的对方像是证明这已是一件决定事项般地，闭上眼睛轻轻地点了一下头，但是却又在再度睁开眼睛时，凝视着站在窗内的同居人微微地歪过了头，颇为诚恳地出声说道：

“不过还有时间。”

正是那副一贯都显得文静非常的面孔，让本就没有过分追究对方出门目的之打算的他，也不由得在不论介意与否都无伤于大雅的前提下，对于“还有时间”这一本应无足轻重的说法安下了心来。

并且就在此前提之下，在吐出一番浅浅地低叹之余，他又听见对方也顺着同一个话题继续说了下去。

“吃完早饭再喝些茶吧……需要我在临走前再泡一壶吗？倒进保温壶里，就不会在喝完之前变凉了。”

“那太感谢了。”

一旦在季节上到了时候，那就论谁都对变冷了的天气没有办法。但人却总归是有对付冷天气的办法的……便是在这一刻，难免有所感触的他向对方道了声谢。可如今站在窗外的对方于此只是摇着头，简单地开口回答道：

“举手之劳。”

而亦是以对方口中道出的这一声重回简短的答复作为诱因，于再一次伸手挠动头发之际，他骤然感到所有可以有的闲聊到此似乎差不多是都说尽了。

的确是除却最初那一句可有可无的别扭问询外，自己本也没有非得在此时和对方隔着这一扇窗子来谈的话题……

察觉到屏在喉头的沉默比自己预料地还要早的回来了，他不免有些因此泄气。只好在并不是只会等待话题从别处降临的对方，就好像是还有想要对自己说的话一般地，在此刻再度恰到好处地出了声。

“对了……”

他在这一声传来的话音里抬起了视线，由此几乎是一心一意地凝视起了正说着话的对方。

“虽然院子里的这些都进入了休眠期。其实……现在也有不少还能开的花。”

“原来如此……”

“休息日去看一看吧。”

纵使从窗内传向院子里的回答已轻得像是一句低语，而回答的回答，却照旧温和又富有耐心。使得从听者那本已陷入静止的喉咙里，于此不知不觉地再度吐出了一声低问。

“……要我去吗？”

而这声再起的低问也在后一秒得到了回应。

“愿意和我一起去吗？”

便是在这一句听见的邀请声里，他注意到了眼前的对方表露出来的态度，无论如何看起来都绝不像是突然起意。就沿着捧住洒水壶的那双手再向上看去，越过一件罩在肩头上平整的没有一丝褶皱的毛衣；于听取开合的嘴唇道出的那一句邀请之时，便也能同步注意到那双金色的眼睛里投出的目光虽是紧紧地盯着自己看，却毫无残留下半点尖锐或刺眼的印象——

他是在这站于窗外的同居人报以凝视下，无法抑制地从一番宁静的体会中再度解读起了自己的心情。而不知是从何时起，这心情也变得平静了。

或许因为这是能让人想到圣歌、钟声和管风琴的悦耳声音；哪怕无法说出确切地分秒，但可以确定是在窗外的声音响起之后，就有人缓缓地用手一点一点地挪去了那些压在心头的负担。

大概自己在过去也曾这样想过。他这样认为，随即又出于不能立即敲定自身下一个休息日的行程，而缓缓地吐出了留有余地的话语。

“再说……再说好吗？”

然而比起拿不定日后的主意，就在眼前，就像想要更加享受这番轻缓的话音般地，他闭上了眼睛；以此让耳边的声音于此变得更为明晰，变得好像能够敲开任何一扇窗扉地直通心灵。

他仔细地倾听着因自己有所保留的答复，而在后一秒荡入窗前的询问。

“——你提不起精神吗？”

“……没那回事。”

虽说在起初时是的确曾为了是否要开口与同居人闲聊而产生过怀疑。只是当那闲聊甫一开始，便是越谈越能感受到那些留存在自身心中的有关于诉苦的渴望、与人交谈的愉快——故而他也得老实自认，自己向来都和那些自诩孤僻者并非是一路人……

正是这一确实的想法，让他再次对于对方的猜测出声予以了否认。但较之此前的寡言，如今的他也打起了可以用更为正面的说法去加以表达自己的精神。

“能在起床前就和你聊一聊，我很开心。”

有人适当地介入生活，自身也适当地介入别人的生活；能够意识到自己身处在别人的目光里，这于人并非是毫无益处的。

具体说来：当站在窗边细密地汲取晨间的空气之时，这举动也就有如引来一支浇灌内心的水脉。默然浸没在从水源中涌出的细流里，他不禁要在此刻向着窗外的对方去露出笑容，并且要于此刻看着对方在展现出了稍有惊讶的神色过后，也向自己还以的笑容。

“那么我要回来了。”

他听见朴素而亲切的报告声从对方侧身的行动中传来。而作为应答，他也听见自己在对方的话音落下之后，如此回答道：

“很快就起床。”

便是作为一次展开在清晨的闲聊，显然自己和自己的同居人已经隔着窗户说了许许多多的话。如果要以动笔来作为比拟，这将会是一个在度过了一些必要的情节以后，所能迎来的恰到好处的结尾……

可是在突然之间——那是在突然之间、在一个回神之间，如由梦转醒般地睁开眼睛，他想起来自己依旧还是忘记了什么。

而自己到底是怎么会、又怎么能在此前一直都忘记了这个呢？

流转的思绪带领着行动钻出了沉睡的水面。插在两胁下的双手猛然扶住了敞开的窗框，他赶在身影从自己的窗前消失以前，任凭半个身子探出到了窗外，并由此提高了声音向窗外说道：

“——早上好！”

后一瞬间，他看见了那道站住的身影打从重新偏过头来的眼神中透露出了一丝好奇。但那好奇仅是被收敛在了无声息中，继而化为了仍然一如既往地轻缓的语调中的一声回答：

“是呀……早上好。”

就待到对方口中的话音于这一时刻再次落下之际，他允许自己从窗框外缩回了身子，让那道再度迈开的步伐带着同居人的身影暂且离开了自己的视野。与此同时，当听见了此前始终捧在对方双手之中的那一把洒水壶，被放在门外与地面磕碰的轻微声响于一个可以被预料到的时机里入耳，便仿佛是终于做成了一件什么事，他的心头蓦地有了些许的达成感。

也同样从窗前转过了身体——只是如今又一次面朝向了屋内的他，是早在换穿衣服之前，就已操控着眼中的视线在房间里回荡起来。

他的双眼之中因此看见了一束比之先前越发升起的晨光。

正是这一束升起的晨光照亮了房间里的被褥和床脚，也照亮了一把加衬了靠垫的椅子和一张平整的写字台。

尽管还是犹如在朦胧中探索，从发自心底的迟疑中体会着抓不住主题、情节和话语的事实，但一如终将会经历的从灵感的开花到期盼头一片初叶抽芽的过程——今天的自己大概是能够摆脱无谓的浑浑噩噩，心情平和地去加以构思那些只能由自己去加以构思的事物了吧。

留存于他头脑中的思绪变得明晰。

而在重归于明晰的这一时点，安稳也再次回到了身边；和一阵渐渐响起在房间门外套着棉拖鞋走动的脚步声一起，回到了他的身边。

 

—FIN—


End file.
